


Spiders

by howterrifying



Category: Molliarty - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, molliarty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howterrifying/pseuds/howterrifying
Summary: A Molliarty one-shot. Molly and Jim have a casual chat laced with hints of their plans, revealing a side to Molly that both surprises and seduces Jim. Rated T for suggestive themes.[Originally written 17 July 2016]
Relationships: Molly Hooper & Jim Moriarty, Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Spiders

**Author's Note:**

> So I realised a few of my Molliarty fics were on tumblr and FF.net but weren't on here. I decided to post this particular one here because I'm in the midst of writing another one and it's kind of related and also inspired by this piece? So I thought it'd be good to upload this here first, so I can link to this later when I finally put up the new piece. Hope you like this one:) 
> 
> From my original notes: This one is a little darker, a little more flirty, a little more mysterious. I love playing with Molly’s character so I hope you enjoy this ambiguous version of Molly where we don’t really know what she’s up to, not even Jim. ;)

“I’m bo-ored.”  
  
His voice was monotonous and listless, matching the way he was lazily curled up under their crumpled sheets. 

“You’re always bored,” came her reply as she sat up from the twisted fabric and reached for her lighter. A tiny flame shot up after a few clicks of the lighter, kissing the edge of her cigarette as she took in a satisfying first drag.  
  
“Molly Hooper, I never knew you smoked,” he said with a chuckle, turning to look at her and admiring the smooth porcelain skin of her naked back.  
“Not surprising,” she answered, returning his chuckle with a cheeky glint in her eyes, “Clearly there’s still a lot you don’t know.”  
“Oh?” he exclaimed.  
“Until a few months ago, you had assumed I was in love with Sherlock Holmes.” she said casually.  
“My mistake. You’re too marvellous an actress,” he remarked, sitting up so he could move to kiss the side of her face, “I hope you’ve forgiven me…”  
“Be grateful I enjoy you in bed,” said Molly with a chuckle.  
“And I am grateful you got me _in_ it…” he answered, taking the cigarette away from her so her lips could be his instead.  
  
Their recent midnights had been like this - trysts as and when they liked, wherever they liked. Sometimes it was in her flat, sometimes it was at one of Jim’s secret but palatial homes in some hidden part of the country. For the fun of it, they would occasionally pick a hotel, like the one they were in right now  
  
“So, are you going to do anything about this boredom of yours?” asked Molly, searching for her lighter again.  
  
Jim let out a long, dramatic sigh as he flopped back onto his own pillow, staring wide-eyed at their posh hotel ceiling.  
  
“Well, my hands are tied at the moment, while Adler goes about tying dear Sherlock’s,” he said, letting out another sigh. “Until then, I have to lay low or my plans are ruined…”  
  
This time it was Molly’s turn to sigh. She took another puff of her cigarette and tapped its ash out onto the ashtray at her bedside.  
  
“Was it something I said?” asked Jim, propping himself up on his elbows.  
“I was just reminded of the upcoming Christmas do,” she said, finishing her cigarette, “I haven’t thought of what attention-seeking monstrosity I’ll need to wear. Also, I’ve got to get him a gift.”  
“Don’t forget the three kisses…” Jim teased.  
“Yes, yes, romantic attachment etcetera etcetera…” Molly replied with a smirk.  
“That’s my girl,” said Jim, his eyes lighting up.  
“Oh. I’m _your_ girl, am I?” she turned, eyeing him with teasingly.   
  
Jim sat up properly this time and turned to face Molly squarely. He pulled her in for a kiss, smiling against her beautiful mouth. He made sure to kiss her slowly, tasting and exploring everything meticulously.  
  
“You know how spiders have webs?” he whispered, staying close enough to her skin so he could keep kissing her.  
“Mmhmm…” she murmured, smiling as she enjoyed the sensation of his mouth against her neck.  
“Well, you’re my favourite spider,” he continued, as he moved to kiss her shoulders, “And I _really_ like this web.”  
  
Molly grinned as she now turned to kiss him from the side of his jaw down to the base of his neck.  
  
“That’s interesting,” she murmured against his skin, “Does it mean I get to eat you up?”  
  
Both of them laughed, kissing each other as they grinned almost devilishly at each other.  
  
“My _dear_ Molly Hooper,” Jim said, drawing her back to bed, “I, for one, certainly hope you do…”  
  
**END**


End file.
